


Star Crossed    Destiny

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Clone Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Secret Marriage, Star Wars - Freeform, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Anakin finally realizes the truth about the Sith Lord who has been in control of the republic. Whatever he does next will determine the fate of the entire galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I’ve been MIA since October. and I apologize for that. But I hope you all enjoy this story that I’m still in the process of writing so updates won’t be frequent but I’ll post them when I can!! If you enjoy this story please leave me a comment so I know to keep writing it. I love Anidala with my entire existence and I hope with this story you do too!!!

Anakin paced the room inside the Jedi temple, struggling with his inner demons. What good did it do him to stay? The chancellor was the Sith Lord that the Jedi were searching for. He told Master Windu as much. But the Jedi Master told him to wait here. He ran his fingers through his hair and down his face, letting out a breathy sigh as he turned to stare out the window, contemplating.  
Then, with no hesitation, he stalked down and out of the temple, to where his ship was waiting.  
Climbing inside, Anakin had only one destination in mind. He powered up his ship, heading to where he last saw the chancellor and where he knew master Windu was. 

It all happened so quickly. Anakin has struck down Palpatine, hard as it was. The Sith Lord was a friend to Anakin- but he realized it was only for Palpatine’s benefit. He didn’t care for Anakin- only the powers that he had. Anakin wished he could have realized sooner the tricks that Palpatine were using- he wished he could’ve saved so many lives that chancellor destroyed. How many of his men had died and then been replaced because Palpatine trucked the senate into buying more and more clones. He was still in shock, trying to comprehend everything that had occurred in the fight against the Sith Lord.  
“Anakin, you’ve done it.” Windu said as he laid his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.  
“What have I done?” Anakin says out loud, staring down at his hands. They were shaking, and his lightsaber dropped to his feet. What would the senate say? What would their reaction be? He had killed the chancellor. Some might not take too kindly to that.  
“You just saved the republic, is what you’ve done. We must alert Master Yoda and the Senate. We have all been fooled by this Sith Lord.”  
Anakin looked up at the fellow Jedi. “But I- I shouldn’t have killed him. It’s not the Jedi way.”  
“He would’ve killed me if you hadn’t stopped him. Would’ve killed you too.” Windu argued back at Anakin.  
Anakin let out a sigh and nodded. “I need to go-“  
“You’re not going anywhere. You need to come with me and tell everyone what has happened.”  
-  
It was exhausting, to say the least. Having to stand in the middle of the senate building and tell them all what had occurred with Palpatine. Most believed him, but there were some who didn’t. That scared him- but he knew the truth. Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Master Windu backed up his story, because he was there. Palpatine killed the other Jedi that were present.  
What everyone talked about now was a new chancellor. One that was not a threat to the Republic. But all Anakin wanted to do was to see his wife. He excused himself from the Jedi, and went to find Padmé.  
-  
Padmé stood in her cubicle as she listened to everything Anakin had to say. She was shocked- how had a Sith Lord managed to trick the entire republic? She was so grateful that Anakin was okay and that finally there was starting to be peace. She laid her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, trying her best to stay calm. Padmé walked out into the hallway, and down to her office when she caught his eye, and he nonchalantly followed her into the room.  
As soon as the door was shut, they embraced. It was a tight embrace- but not too tight because of her stomach.  
“Oh Ani..” she whispered. “I’m sorry you had to do that.” Her hand gently lay against his cheek.  
“He said he could save you. But I had to kill him..” Anakin whispered.  
“I’m not going to die Ani.” Padmé said in a soft voice. “Now we can go to Naboo, and raise our child.”  
Anakin rested his hand against Padmé’s stomach. “I’ll tell the Jedi that I’m leaving the order. I’m tired of keeping secrets. Our child will never know what it’s like to live without a father.”  
Padmé smiles at him, a real true smile. “And I’ll retire from the senate-“  
“Padmé no. You can’t do that- you love being in politics.” Anakin cut in. Staring down at her with a shocked looked on his face.  
“Regardless, I’ll have to take a leave of absence once our child is born.” She looks up at him.  
“After we come clean about us, I’m not sure they’ll understand.” Anakin explained. “I’ll come with you-“  
“Just go home and pack, okay Padmé?” Anakin asked, closing his eyes as he laid his forehead against hers.  
“Okay Ani...” Padmé whispered, swallowing nervously as she looked up at him and nodded. They shared one last kiss before he turned, exiting her office. Padmé watched him go, until the door shut. She shook her head. The order wouldn’t want him to go. More importantly, do they know about the baby? They’d want to train them at the temple- and Padmé didn’t want that. Of course she wanted her child to be happy, but she also knew that Anakin could teach them how to use the force and how to be a Jedi. Everything would work out, right? Padmé sighed as she packed up a few of her things, calling for threepio to pick them up for her since she technically wasn’t allowed to carry heavy things. It was just a few small things she kept- pictures of her family back home and a few dresses she kept for emergency senate sessions. Anakin told her that she should stay as the Naboo senator, but Padmé has her doubts. Once queen Jamilla found out, she’d remove Padmé as senator. Can’t have someone who broke the law and married a Jedi be on the council. Padmé sighed as she fumbled with her things. Everything would work itself out, right? She lifted her head as she saw threepio and artoo come in- Anakin must’ve sent the little droid to help Padmé as well. She smiled and as they grabbed the small things, headed out toward the cruiser that would take her back to her apartment in Coruscant. She was worried about Anakin, but knew he could handle himself with the Jedi masters. Maybe he’ll talk with Yoda? He seemed to be the most understanding. Padmé closed her eyes, sending her husband all of the love she could muster and hoped that he could feel it from wherever he currently was.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin wipes his palms on his pants as he paced the small room where he was waiting for Master Yoda. What would he say? How would he say it?  
His head lifted as he heard the door woosh open and he stood.   
“Master Yoda, I-“  
“Delay we must not this conversation, hmm?” Yoda asks, as Anakin nods.   
“I’m afraid this can’t wait, Master Yoda.”   
“Believe your words, some do not. Concerns you, does it?” Yoda tilts his head as he walks to sit.   
“No- that’s not what I came to ask.” Anakin sighs.   
“Clouding your head, your thoughts are. Bothering you, what is?”   
“The order is, master. I’m afraid that I can’t be apart of the Jedi any longer. By defeating the Sith Lord who controlled me and used me for his gain, it’s-“  
“Hard, we have been on you Skywalker. See not we did who Palpatine was. Make the same mistake again, we will not.” Yoda looks at the Jedi Knight with intriguing eyes. “On your mind, another matter is?”  
Anakin nodded. “The senator from Naboo. I’m- escorting her back home. Forever.”  
“A long time, forever is.” Yoda questions. “Reason is there, for this?”  
Anakin sighs and stands up, walking towards the window. “I love her.”  
Anakin can hear Yoda sigh behind him. “I know- I know as a Jedi we are forbidden to love. But the love we have, nothing could come between us or change that fact.”  
“Contact Obi-Wan, have you? Know not he does of your choice and your heroics.”  
Anakin shook his head. “I will when we reach Naboo.”  
-  
Padmé was organizing her clothes- making sure that she had all of what she needed. She even had some baby clothes- though Padmé wasn’t sure if she was having a boy, or a girl. She grinned, feeling the tiny kicks from inside of her stomach as she thought of her baby. Would they have the force? Padmé was certain of it.   
Her head whipped up as she heard footsteps approach her from behind.   
Blaster in hand, she whirled around-  
Only to see a face she hadn’t in so long.   
“Ahsoka?”  
Ahsoka walked over to sit on the bed next to Padmé’s luggage. “So it’s true then, what I’ve heard. You really are leaving Coruscant, with my old master.”  
Padmé swallowed and looked down at her hands. “Yes, it’s all true.” She whispered.   
“And that Anakin killed the Chancellor. It’s all true, is it not?”  
“Yes. It’s all true. We are leaving this afternoon. I’m sure Anakin would love to see you, Ahsoka. You could come with us.”  
“And be a third wheel? No thank you. Yes- I know. I suspected it but looking at you now-“ Padmé watched as Ahsoka looked her up and down, “I pretty much can confirm it.”  
“Anakin’s the father, yes.” Saying the words, it felt like a weight being lifted off the senator’s shoulders. “I love him. We are married, right before you became his apprentice. At the beginning of the clone wars.”  
Padmé watched as Ahsoka nodded. “I could sense his love for you whenever you were around. He tried to hide it- but he really couldn’t.”   
Padmé sighed and looked down. “At least we’re leaving. Our child will be trained by Anakin- not the Jedi order. At our home.”  
-  
Padmé heard Anakin’s ship as it landed. “He’s here. Do you want to see him?” The old queen asked Ahsoka.   
“I can’t- I’ll slip out when he isn’t looking. It was good to see you, Padmé.” The other woman said softly as she hugged the senator. “When the child is born, I’ll come to Naboo.”  
Padmé smiles kindly at her old friend and nods. “Alright, if you say so Ahsoka. I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
Ahsoka smiled and hugged the senator. “Tell Anakin I said hello.”  
“Ahsoka?”  
Padmé turned and saw her husband standing with a puzzled expression.   
“Hi Anakin. Bye Anakin.” Ahsoka jumped over Anakin’s head and ran out of the room.   
“Ahsoka- wait!” Anakin exclaimed but Padmé grabbed his arm.   
“She didn’t want to be seen by you.” Padmé whispered. “I guess- she didn’t want to make you feel pain. She was looking out for you.”  
Anakin remained quiet as he approached Padmé and pulled her against him. “They want our child in the order. I’m not sure why.”  
Padmé shook her head. “No Anakin. I don’t want that.”  
“Me either.” The Jedi Knight agreed.   
“We will unfortunately have to travel sooner than I thought.” Anakin said as he dragged his hand down his face.   
“I could help.”  
The couple turned to see Ahsoka back.   
“If you need protection, I mean.” The old Jedi Padawan said as she came close to her old master and friend.   
“Ahsoka I-“ Anakin looked down, and Padmé reached out to put a hand on his arm.   
“You don’t have to say anything, Anakin. I understand. I always have.” She glanced towards Padmé and Padmé nodded. “We trust you, Ahsoka. That’s never going to change. You’re apart of our family.”  
“I sense something wrong.” Ahsoka said suddenly.   
“Me too. Padmé- hurry and get to the ship. Ahsoka, protect her.” Anakin said as he drew his lightsaber. Behind him was someone Padmé and Anakin hadn’t seen in years- Darth Maul.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahsoka, now!” Anakin yelled to his old padawan, who nodded and grabbed Padmé’s things. “Come on senator, no time for waiting!”  
Padmé stares at Anakin in fear. He couldn’t handle this Sith on his own.   
“Well well well. I was hoping to see you, Skywalker. You killed my master. Now I’ll need to kill you.”  
Padmé rushes from the room- as quick as her heavily pregnant body would allow. Thoughts threatened her mind- was Anakin okay? Could he handle this Sith? She trusted him and knew his old padawan did as well Padmé knew he would be okay.   
Padmé’s ship was ready and waiting for her at the loading dock and ahsoka put all of her things onboard. “Come on senator, I know he’ll be okay.” Padmé could notice she was trying to calm her down.   
“Go save him. I can protect myself here. I’ll get the ship ready and be ready to leave when you two come back.”  
Ahsoka nodded and quickly went back to help Anakin.   
Padmé started up the engine, looking at at R2D2 and Threepio.   
“Artoo, keep the ship running. If we’re not back in five minutes, call for assistance.” Padmé instructed her friend as she heard him chirp his reply, and took off after Ahsoka, blaster in her hand.   
-  
Anakin struggles against the powerful Sith apprentice. Maul was fueled with rage and anger- and Anakin was fueled with the urge to protect his wife and old padawan.   
“Hey. Sithy.”  
Anakin looked up as he heard Ahsoka’s voice. So did Maul.   
“Two for the price of one, hmm? Once you’re dead I can kill your child and make sure the Skywalkers become extinct.”  
Anakin laughed. “You can try, Maul. But I killed Sidious- the most powerful of all. I am the chosen one and you won’t stop me. Or Ahsoka.”  
Anakin lit up his lightsaber and Ahsoka followed with her two.   
Maul activates his double ended lightsaber and the attack began.   
The battle was exhausting- Anakin couldn’t feel Maul beginning to weaken but he also could sense the same in his old apprentice. She had grown so much in the time since she left the Order. Anakin focused his strength in defeating this enemy. He has no other option. To save his wife, and their unborn child, from whatever this Sith had planned, he would destroy anyone who ever dared hurt them.   
“Give up. You won’t win.” He heard Ahsoka say over the noise of the lightsabers hitting each other.   
“Never. We won’t be defeated. You can’t kill the Sith forever. Even if I die there will be more.” Maul said with a snicker as the red glow of his lightsaber reflected against his face.   
Anakin glared at Maul and his eyes widened when he saw blaster bolts hitting the Sith- but Maul deflected them easily.   
“Oh look who it is. Did you come here so I could kill you easily?”  
Anakin turned to see Padmé out of the corner of his eye. He caught Ahsoka’s eyes and his own were narrowed. He told his former padawan to keep his wife out of harms way! But then he sighed. No one could ever stop Padmé once she had made up her mind.   
“You will not kill me, Sith.” He heard his wife say as she continued to hit him with blaster bolts. He felt his chest swell with pride. She was so strong- stronger than he felt sometimes.   
Along with Anakin and Ahsoka’s lightsaber attacks, Anakin could tell Maul was beginning to reconsider his attack. With one last deflection, Maul turned and jumped, his metal legs supporting him.   
Anakin laughed and turned to his once apprentice.   
“Anakin?” Ahsoka was looking past him.   
Towards Padmé.   
Anakin felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned towards his wife. He ran with no feeling as he caught her. She was hit- in the chest.   
“Ahsoka get help!” Anakin yelled as he picked her up. “Padmé don’t give up. Hold on.” Anakin rushed after Ahsoka, screaming for anyone that could help his wife.   
-  
Padmé wasn’t sure what day it was. Her head was killing her and there was a pain in her chest that she couldn’t remember what it was from or why it was hurting as much as it was. She so badly wanted to open her eyes but the senator found she couldn’t make herself.   
Padmé felt someone holding her hand. Anakin, she knew it was her husband whose hand was clutching her own. She squeezed it lightly, and felt him squeeze it back, and she sighed and let darkness take her.   
But not for long, she was only asleep. Padmé knew she needed to gain her strength back. Her child needed her to be strong. To keep fighting, that’s what she needed to do. So she slept, dreaming of the future.   
-  
Ahsoka waited outside the medic room, her fear and worry growing for Padmé. She lifted her head as she saw Anakin come out and walked over to her.   
“She’s-“ Anakin whispered and shook his head.   
“Oh Anakin I’m sorry-“ Ahsoka whispered.   
Anakin shook his head. “She’s going to make it. Only- she’s carrying twins. They’re not ready to be born yet, the droid said it’s still too soon.”  
Ahsoka smiled. “Oh Anakin! Twins. Can you imagine? I’m so glad she’s going to be okay.”  
Anakin nodded but remained quiet. His thoughts were all over the place, to Padmé and their twins, to his old master whom he had not heard from in a while, and the Sith apprentice.   
“Ahsoka, have you gotten in touch with Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked his former padawan. Ahsoka shook her head. “I haven’t Anakin. Why? Do you want me to contact him?”  
Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. “I want to- but I don’t want him to think I’ve betrayed him for keeping this secret for so many years. But if he is to find out I want to tell him. Especially because of that Sith apprentice hanging around.”  
Ahsoka laid her hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I’ll send him a message and if he answers, to meet us on Coruscant. I don’t think it’s a good idea to move Padmé yet.”  
“You always were the smart one, Snips.” Anakin said with a tiny smile before returning to his wife’s side.   
-  
Padmé finally found the strength to open her eyes. What she found was Anakin staring down at her, and she didn’t need the Force to sense the worry radiating off of his form.   
“Padmé-“ Anakin started to say but Padmé interrupted him.   
“Our child- is it okay?” She asked. Her voice sounded raspy and Padmé wondered how long she’d been unconscious for.   
“Actually.. Padmé- the medic droid informed that we are actually have twins.” Anakin said. Padmé could hear the confusion and happiness mixed in his voice.   
Padmé blinked rapidly at her husband in shock. Twins?  
“I know. I was just as shocked as you when I heard.” Padmé felt Anakin’s hand tighten in her own and the brush of his lips against her cheek. “I always thought we were having a boy. I always loved the name Luke.” Padmé whispered as she slowly sat up, Anakin helping her. “Maybe we’ll have one of each?” Anakin asked as he put his hand on her stomach. “I can sense the force in them. It’s strong.” The Jedi added with a sly grin.   
“And Leia for a girl.” Padmé went on as if he didn’t talk.   
“Well if we have a boy and girl, Luke and Leia they will be.” Anakin squeezes Padmé’s hand and Padmé smiled at him.   
“Ahsoka, where is she? Is she okay?”  
Anakin nodded. “She’s contacting Obi-Wan to tell him everything.”  
Padmé frowned as she thought about what that meant. “He won’t be happy.” She let out a sigh and she leaned her head back against the pillows.   
“Mast- Anakin, I’ve gotten ahold of Obi-Wan. He’s returning to Coruscant as we speak.” Ahsoka ran in and Padmé smiled.   
“Padmé! You’re okay. Thank goodness.” Her husband’s former Padawan went to Padmé’s side. “I’m grateful for both of you being here.” Padmé said with a kind smile at Anakin and Ahsoka. “But I feel I must get some rest. After all of that..” she bit her lip, “excitement, I feel I’ve worn myself out.”  
“Don’t worry Padmé. We won’t let anyone get into this room. You’ll be safe.” Ahsoka said with a squeeze of Padmé’s hand. “Thank you, both of you.” Padmé whispered as she laid back down, her hands resting on her stomach. She was exhausted- the day has taken a toll on her. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka watched as Padmé fell asleep. Her hand was still holding onto the senator’s and her eyes lifted to meet her old master’s. “She’ll be okay.”  
“I’ll keep watch and mediate.” Ahsoka added as she sat cross legged in front of the hospital bed.  
“I’ll go wait for Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
Ahsoka heard the door shut as she closed her eyes, focusing on the force around her. The force was clouded, seeds of the dark side having been infiltrated in her mind. Everything was so confusing- to her old master defeating the Sith Lord, to her life being flipped upside down. Ever since she left the Jedi order, her life hadn’t been easy. Her thoughts were cloudy but Ahsoka shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was entrusted to protect Padmé and the children. Ahsoka wouldn’t let Anakin down.  
-  
Anakin waited outside for what felt like hours before Obi-Wan arrived. He wasn’t sure how his old master was going to react- to everything. Killing Palpatine, being secretly married to Padmé, or the fact that his wife was expecting his children. He felt that Obi-Wan would be hurt by the fact that Anakin lies to not only him, but the entire Jedi council.  
“Anakin.” Obi-Wan greeted Anakin who stood to meet him. “Obi-“  
“Don’t. Is Padmé alright?” Obi-Wan cut him off.  
“She’s okay. She’s asleep right now, Ahsoka is with her.”  
“And Maul?”  
“He got away. Don’t worry Master. No one will ever get close to hurt Padmé again.”  
“Or the child.”  
“Children.” Anakin corrected his friend.  
“So it’s twins?”  
“Yes.”  
Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, Anakin could sense that he was deep in thought.  
“This has been going on since the senator was attacked by that bounty hunter, hasn’t it?”  
Anakin nodded. “Yes Master. We were married shortly after the battle on Geonosis.”  
“I see.” Obi-Wan said, but otherwise remained silent.  
“Say what you must, Obi-Wan. I love her- she is the reason for my existence. You felt love once too- with Satine.”  
“This is nothing like that. I chose the Jedi order over her.”  
“And look how well that turned out for you.” Anakin shook his head. “I won’t give up on Padmé or our children. It’s my path. I’ve completed whatever came along with being the chosen one and that part of my life is over. I’ll never walk away from the order, it’ll always be apart of me. But once that was the foreground, now my life with Padmé is. And our children. I grew up without a father and partly without my mother. I was too late to save her, and I won’t let my wife and our children ever have to feel the loss I felt when I lost her.” Anakin took a deep breath as he tried to collect his feelings. He stared at Obi-Wan, as if daring him to say something in return. His old master only shook his head and held up his hands. “I know better than to argue with you, my old padawan.”  
Anakin forced a small smirk of a smile as he nodded.  
“Not only did you kill one Sith Lord, you killed two.”  
“But I let one escape.”  
“We can handle Maul later. His return is quite shocking yes,” Obi-Wan drug his hand down his beard as Anakin Watched his old master’s movements. “He wanted you to feel the pain he felt, yes?”  
Anakin nodded as he leaned back against the door that led to his wife’s room.  
“Yes. I killed his master, and he wanted to kill me. Well- kill Padmé. Which will never happen, not while I’m alive. No harm will come to my wife or our children.”  
-  
Padmé’s eyes were heavy as she forced them open. Sunlight was just peaking through the light shields that covered the tiny room she was in.  
“Senator?”  
Padmé lifted her head ever so slightly, and could make out Ahsoka’s headtails.  
“I’m awake,” Padmé said with a small yawn. “Is there any news?”  
“Obi-Wan arrived a short time ago and was talking with Anakin in the hall. I haven’t sensed any darkness in the force. I think we’re safe, for the time being.”  
Padmé smiled at her friend as she slowly sat up. “That’s good news. Can you get Anakin for me?” Padmé watched as Ahsoka stood and slowly walked out. With the few seconds of silence, Padmé allowed herself to feel the pain. Her wound was so painful, and it hurt sometimes to even breathe. But when Anakin walked into the room she forced herself to hide the pain and smile as she saw the most handsome face in the galaxy smile back.  
“Obi-Wan sends his well wishes.” Anakin said as he made his way over to his wife’s side. “He couldn’t come in himself?”  
Padmé frowned. He was a good friend to Padmé and she knew she could always trust him.  
“Eh, he had to go to the council and tell them about his mission with Grievous. He informed me that he killed the general. The war is over, Padmé. The clone war is over.”  
Padmé could barely hear a word he said, because the pain was beginning to cloud her thoughts.  
“Padmé-“  
Padmé’s head crashed against the pillows, as the last thing she heard was Anakin shouting her name and shouting for help.  
-  
Ahsoka felt helpless. As if she had let the senator- her friend- down. How had she not sensed the wound being reopened? How had she not sensed Padmé in pain? Anakin told his former padawan not to blame herself, that the medical droid was with the senator now. They had managed to stop the bleeding, and Ahsoka overheard the hushed conversation as Anakin was whisked into the room.  
Ahsoka watched with wide, worried eyes. Obi-Wan has returned and was not with Ahsoka, waiting.  
Ahsoka had fallen into a force sleep, not fully asleep but she was at one with the force, standing against the wall next to Padmé’s room. Her eyes opened as she heard the whoosh of the door opening. Anakin looked in shock first of all, staring at Ahsoka before looking at his former master.  
“Luke and Leia.” Were the only two words that escaped his lips as he turned once more into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjyoing this story, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!!! Thank you to all who are reading it. I’m not sure how long this will be, but don’t worry there’s no end in sight yet. This story is only getting started!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Everything happened so quickly. When Anakin was called into his wife’s room for an emergency surgery to save his twins, it was as if he was moving in slow motion. The children were born, and hearing Padmé scream was the single worst thing in every galaxy, Anakin declared. All he could do was hold her hand, brush back her hair, and whisper words of encouragement. It was the only way to fully stop the bleeding, without any of the blood finding a way into Padmé’s womb.   
The children were fine- screaming as they entered the world, a boy and girl. Luke and Leia. Anakin never felt a love like this before. Of course he loved Padmé with everything he was and had, but the love for his children was something else entirely. He didn’t love one more than the other, it was just that. Different. Once their children were checked by the droid, Anakin sat with them while the droid focused on Padmé’s wound and closed it for good. Padmé was asleep now, while Anakin held his daughter who was fast asleep in his arms. Anakin never thought that he’d be a father, let alone a father to two beautiful tiny sleeping children. Oh how they reminded him of Padmé. The way their faces scrunched up when they cried or when they were tired, or the soft gentleness of their sleeping faces reminded him of his wife when he would watch her sleep. They were beautiful, and he could feel his fear beginning to rise in himself. Nothing would ever hurt these two. He would rather die than let anyone hurt them. And his fear for his wife grew. Padmé was asleep right now, which was for the best. But he wanted her to meet their children. Anakin sighed as he gently rubbed Leia’s tiny cheek with his finger, watching his daughter sleep.   
-  
Padmé dreamed.   
She was by the lake house on Naboo, watching Anakin with their children. They were use the force to throw flowers at each other, and Padmé’s heart was full of nothing but the utmost love for her family. The little girl ran up to her mom, and insisted on putting a flower in her hair. Which caused the boy to run up, and they instantly got into a fight. To which Padmé told them they could each put one in her hair.   
But then something happened. Like was ripped from the happy moment and disappeared. Padmé could feel her heart starting to race as she saw her son, much older now, clutching the red lightsaber as it pierced Anakin’s chest, killing him.   
The senator woke up screaming.   
Padmé saw Anakin rush over to her side. “Padmé, Padmé you’re okay.” Her husband tried to reassure her. “Everything’s okay.” She could feel his hand on her head, his fingers running through her hair. Padmé finally calmed down. He was the one who had the nightmares, not her!   
“I had- a nightmare..” Padmé whispered out before she gasped. “The babies-“  
“They’re right here, safe and sound and very much asleep.” Anakin said in a soft voice. “They’re perfect Padmé- in every way.”  
Padmé tried to sit up but only ended up being gently pushed back down by Anakin. “The droid said to stay laying down. Something about making sure your blood doesn’t clot.”  
Padmé nodded and let out a sigh. “Bring them to me then?” She asked, her eyes watering. The ache inside of her to hold her children was growing stronger each second they weren’t in her arms.   
Anakin brought the newborns over to Padmé and she felt the tears running down her cheeks as they were placed in her arms. They were small babies, and the love that flowed through Padmé as she looked up to meet her husband’s eyes. The nightmare was forgotten as she kisses the twins heads, her Luke and Leia. No force could ever take them away from her.   
-  
Darth Maul watched the events lay out before him. He had eyes everywhere. Even before the stupid boy killed Palpatine. Oh, he hated his old Sith master with everything he had. Seeing that idiot kill him brought him joy. But the true matter was that he was alone in the Sith. Skywalker also killed Tyranus, and Palpatine killed Maul’s brother, so he had no one left to tutor. He would become the master now. To one of Skywalker’s twins. It was perfect! How had this all gone according to plan? He snickered as the medical droid reported to him.   
“Take the boy. Say it’s for ‘medical testing’” Maul instructed. “And if they ask to join, send the stupid ex-padawan. I’ll take the boy from under her watch. That way Skywalker won’t be able to even look at her.” He laughed wickedly. Oh, how beautiful this was going to be. Master and Apprentice.   
-  
Padmé couldn’t take her eyes off of her children. Ahsoka came in to see them for the first time and Padmé watched as she held the two tiniest additions to the Skywalker family. “There’s no doubt they’re yours.” Padmé grinned as Ahsoka looked at her and Anakin. “I can feel the force from within them. They’re so strong already.”  
“They take after their mother.” Anakin said as he held Leia.   
“Or their Jedi Knight father.” Padmé cut in with a smirk and a laugh.   
The door opened and the medical droid came in. “Take them to their testing.” The droid said in his robotic voice. “One at a time.”  
Anakin nodded. “I’ll come with you.”  
“No master, you stay with Padmé. I’ll go.” Ahsoka offered up with a smile as she held Luke. “It’s not a problem. He’ll be safe with me.” She smiled at Padmé and the senator nodded. “We trust you Ahsoka. We always have. We know Luke will be safe with you.”  
Padmé watched Ahsoka pick up Luke, who started to cry but was soothed by the former padawan’s voice. Padmé wouldn’t mind if Ahsoka helped train the twins, she was smart, and kind, and everything Padmé wanted in a friend and a teacher.   
“We’ll be right back.” Ahsoka said with a smile, and Padmé waved. “See you soon.” The senator said with a sing-song voice, looking down at her daughter as Leia slept peacefully in her mother’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka carries the small child of her former master as she followed the droid down the hallway. “Where are we going?” She asked, quietly as to not wake the now sleeping child in her arms.  
“Medical examination room.” Was all the weird looking droid responded. Ahsoka could begin to sense something was off. “If you don’t mind, I’m taking Luke back to-“  
“You’re going to give him to me.”  
Ahsoka’s grip tightened on the baby in her arm, with the other she whipped out her lightsaber. “You.” She frowned deeply. It was Maul, and Ahsoka could sense he wanted the child. “You don’t get your hands on this child. Do you understand-“  
Her words were cut off as the droid zapped her from behind, and she dropped, Maul catching the newborn before he could hit the ground. He used the force to bring the child into his arms and grinned. “You will be a great Sith Lord.” He said to the child, before he ran off.  
-  
Anakin was just seconds too late. He could sense something was wrong the moment Ahsoka left the room, and found her passed out on the ground. His son was nowhere to be found. He dropped next to Ahsoka and shook her shoulders. “Ahsoka. Ahsoka wake up.” He instructed, rolling his former padawan onto her back.  
Ahsoka groaned and sat up in a quick motion. “No!” She shouted, and Anakin’s eyes widened. “Ahsoka, what happened?! Where is my son?”  
Ahsoka turned to Anakin, and the Jedi’s blood ran cold as he could see tears in her eyes. “He got- he took him-“ She stuttered on finding the right words to say. Anakin shook his head. “No. You’re wrong. He’s here- he’s-“ he ran off down the hallway, anger rising in his body as he tried to focus. Maul couldn’t be that far, right? He had to be here.  
Anakin ran into Obi-wan at full force, knocking both men onto the floor. “Master, Maul took Luke.” Anakin’s voice was full of rage and anger and mostly worry.  
“Calm down Anakin. Use your head.” Obi-Wan instructed. “Regain your senses. Level your mind. Find him in the force.” Anakin couldn’t, he didn’t have time to. His son could already be in hyperspace and they wouldn’t be able to find him.  
“I understand what you’re feeling Anakin-“ Obi-Wan tried to say, but Anakin cut him off. “No. You can’t even begin to understand.” Anakin shrugged the man’s hand off of his shoulder. “Artoo, can you locate Maul?” Anakin asked into his comlink, hearing the beep beep of Artoo’s reply. Anakin ran his hand through his hair. How would explain this to his wife? That their son had been kidnapped by the Sith? He closed his eyes as he tried to focus, to not lose hope. He had failed. His only mission was to protect Padmé and his children and he had failed his only son.  
Anakin let out a sigh as he forced himself to regain his composure. He heard Artoo’s response and location of Maul, his feet already running in the direction. He was in the main hanger, getting ready to leave Coruscant. Anakin had to stop him before he could.  
“Master-“  
“Ahsoka, go to Padmé.” Anakin couldn’t look at his former apprentice. He knew it wasn’t her fault, she was only doing her best. The Sith has still managed to trick them, even after Anakin had killed Palpatine. He supposed it was his fault. He had killed him, which must have enraged Maul to the point of revenge.  
This was all his fault. Anakin knew it deep down. If only he hadn’t killed the chancellor. If only he had listened to Master Windu and arrested him. He shook his head. Padmé wouldn’t want him to be thinking this way. He knew that she wouldn’t want him to waste a second of finding their son and bringing him back. He stopped at the entrance of the hanger, and saw Maul. He was holding Luke in his arms, the grin wide upon his dark red face.  
“Stop him!” Anakin yelled to the clones in the room. He ignited his lightsaber, running at full speed towards the Sith apprentice. He had to be careful. His son’s life was in danger every second he spent with this Sith. His lightsaber or even the Sith’s saber could hurt or even kill Luke.  
Anakin commanded the clones not to fire at Maul in fear of harming his hours old son. The ship was starting up, Anakin had to act fast. He needed to get to the ship before it took off. Once it entered hyperspace- Anakin didn’t want to think about that outcome. He used the force to propel himself forward, as fast as he was able to run. His hair whipping back out of his face, his deep blue irises glowing as he jumped, landing on top of the ship. Using his lightsaber, he cut into the top, making a circular shape. Lifting it off with the force, Anakin jumped into the ship, a soft blue glow reflecting off on him in the darkness. “Maul, where are you?” His voice echoed. This part of the ship was practically empty. That’s when Anakin realized.  
He was on the wrong ship.  
Anakin leaped out of the same hole he jumped into. How could he have be so stupid? He must’ve realized the image was a hologram- a good one at that. He saw what Artoo tracked, one of Maul’s sabers. Anakin could feel the emptiness in the darkness growing.  
Maul was already gone.  
-  
Padmé has taken the news the worst. She held Leia and sobbed into the tiny girl’s body. Her son was gone- her newborn son stollen from her. Her heart aches at the loss. But she knew deep down that she must be strong for Leia and for Anakin who looked like he wanted to punch the walls. “We have to-to find him.” Padmé finally said, once she stopped her wailing sobs.  
“I let you down Padmé.” Anakin said in a quiet voice. “I promised you no harm would come to our children or to you. But it happened anyway.”  
“It’s no one’s fault Anakin. All we have to do now is get our son back. Before he is raised as a Sith.”  
Padmé looked down at Leia. The newborn was crying, unable to settle down. Padmé just knew it was about Luke. Her heart was aching and she couldn’t stop the fresh tears that ran down her cheeks. Padmé looked up at her husband. “Bring him back.” She whispered. “You’re the only one who can. Bring our son home.” She looked back down at Leia and held the hours old child closer in her arms.

-  
Anakin stalked out of the room, anger boiling in his veins. Even if Padmé had said it wasn’t his fault, he knew it was. He shook his head and started down the hallway. “Artoo, get my ship ready.” He said angrily into his comlink.   
“Anakin, let me come with you.” He heard Ahsoka’s voice from behind him as he made his way towards his ship.   
“You should stay with Padmé-“  
“She’s more than capable of taking care of herself. You need my help.” Anakin sighed and drug his hand down his face. Not answering her, he continued down the hallway. “This won’t be easy Ahsoka. We don’t know where Maul could be.”  
“Well,” Ahsoka said as she climbed into the ship after him, “we could track him using hyperspace requests. Find out what ship he took and send out a galaxy wide hunt. Tell all the clones to look. Send out search parties. You killed the Sith Lord, people will want to help.”  
Anakin stares at Ahsoka and realized his mouth was hanging open. He shut it and shook his head.   
She shrugged. “I had a lot of time on my hands when I left. I learned a lot. Also, it’s my fault Luke was taken. I want to help bring him back just as much as you do, master.”  
Anakin nodded. “I understand, Ahsoka. Come on.” He started up his ship and took off, not even really knowing where to start. But with Ahsoka at his side, he knew he would stand more of a chance to find his son. He wouldn’t lose his son to the dark side.   
-  
Padmé was having a hard time. The wound from Maul was in the background of her mind as she worried about Anakin and her son. Who would wipe his tears? Who would hold him when he cried or was scared? Padmé couldn’t focus on the negative. She knew Anakin would bring their son back to them. She took a deep breath as she stood by the window, staring out at the busy city all around her. So much was going on, so she turned around and focused on the small baby who needed her. Leia was finally calm, asleep. Padmé watched her daughter sleep, and she couldn’t help but smile as she heard tiny noises escape her daughter. It was hard, being so in love with this tiny perfect being while being worried sick about her son, about what cruel things that Sith was doing with him. If they failed in finding him, he would forget Padmé and Anakin. She shook her head and forced herself not to cry. This child she carried for so long, might be lost to the dark side. Padmé wasn’t sure how Anakin would react to that- she knew he would never stop trying to get their son back. She just worried what effect that would have on their daughter. Would she feel slighted? Padmé vowed that she would never let Leia feel neglected. Leia was loved by her parents, of course she was. Padmé always wanted children, and now that she has twins, her heart feels full. As if the child knew she was being thought about, the dark caramel brown eyes opened to stare up at her mother. Padmé smiled and gently caresses the tiny baby’s cheek. “Sweet Leia, my darling girl.” She whispered. “We love you so much. Don’t worry small one. We will get your brother back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul raising Luke? Who woulda thought?  
> If you’re enjoying please let me know!! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

—  
The wind blew through the toddler’s dark brown hair as she giggled and ran across the open fields on Naboo. The green grass swayed as her tiny feet ran, being chased by her mother who was laughing along with the girl. The only one who was frowning was the father, anger seething into his blood. The son should be there, instead the trail has gone cold from the start.   
Anakin watched his wife and child play in the garden outside of their lake home. Padmé was gorgeous- her own dark hair billowing out behind her. Anakin watched as Leia ran over towards him carrying a flower. “From mommy.” Her tiny voice said. “Oh yeah? The flowers from mommy hm?” He crouched down and scooped the four year old into his arms. She giggled and squealed, the flower levitating in the air. Anakin wasn’t shocked, she was only a few days old when she exhibited her force powers. Anakin had her midichlorian counted, and it was around 15,000. Which was extremely high, but nowhere near his own, which was over 20,000. He assumed that Luke’s was the same.   
He never forgave himself for losing him. It was his fault, he knew it. He wondered often of his son, and what that Sith was doing to twist his view of the world around him. He would be hardening his heart and that killed him inside. To see what a beautiful girl Leia was becoming and to imagine what kind of a man that Sith was teaching him to be.   
They told Leia of Luke. She wasn’t an only child, she had a brother, a twin brother, out there somewhere. It was hard for the four year old to understand, but Anakin and Padmé hoped one day she would understand.   
Ahsoka would come by every so often. She would help Leia learn how to focus on the force while she was there, and other times she wouldn’t stay too long. Anakin knew his old padawan blames herself for Luke’s kidnapping. He could feel her guilt through the force- and it was very strong and loud in his head. He understood her guilt more than anyone.   
Anakin was brought out of his thoughts by Leia gently hitting his cheek. “Daddy.” Her tiny voice said, a lock of confusion on her face. Anakin realized that she would feel these things as well, and he needed to be more careful around his growing daughter. He looked up as Padmé ran over and caught her breath. “Not as young as I used to be.” She laughed. It made Anakin’s heart happy to hear his wife laugh. If he was honest, he hadn’t hurt her laugh much in the four years since their twins were born. With each first Leia had- first smile, first bath, first giggle, first step, they had missed Luke’s. It was hard, especially for Anakin. He had promised that his children wouldn’t grow up without a father, and now Luke didn’t have either parent.   
“Mommy, daddy’s sad.” Leia squirmed out of Anakin’s arms, leaping into her mother’s using the force. Padmé caught the toddler with ease, and frowned. “Everything okay, Ani?” Padmé asked Anakin. Anakin blinked and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine, just fine.” He said quietly, before walking off down to the water.   
He heard Padmé say something to Leia, and he could feel her presence behind him. He sank to the ground, his hand digging into the dirt. “It’s not fair.” He said quietly, knowing that she was next to him. “It’s not fair that they’re separated.”  
Anakin felt her tiny arm slip through his as he felt the ground shift as Padmé sat next to him.   
“I know Anakin..” she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. “Everyday I miss him more and more. I wonder what kind of person he’d be.” His head leaned down on top of hers, wishing he could take away the pain his wife was feeling.  
“Master.” Anakin heard Ahsoka call from behind them, along with a giggling Leia as she ran after Ahsoka. He turned his head to look back.   
“Master you won’t believe this, but I found a signal. A clue.”  
He heard Padmé gasp and felt her grip on his arm tighten. They both stood, meeting Ahsoka halfway as Anakin bent down to pick up Leia and hold her.   
“What did you find, Ahsoka?” Anakin questioned as she held up a disk. On it was a hologram of Maul.   
“Bail Organa sent me this holoimage. It was on Alderaan, and it looks like he messed up.”  
Anakin handed Leia over to Padmé and stared at Ahsoka. “Recently? As in he’s still there?”  
Ahsoka nodded. “We believe so, master.”  
Anakin nodded. “Well, then it looks like we must take a trip to Alderaan.”  
Anakin turned to Padmé and kissed her, a soft kiss or promises and hope. “We will return with Luke. I promise you Padmé. We won’t fail again.” Anakin offered his wife a small smile, which Padmé returned. “Daddy!” Leia giggles, not fully understanding what was going on. Anakin kisses his daughter’s forehead, sighing in the moment, remembering her and Padmé just like this. Just in case he wouldn’t be back for a while. Just in case things turned for the worst. But he promised Padmé that he wouldn’t return without Luke. He wasn’t sure how long that was going to be. Finally, he turned back to Ahsoka. “Let’s go, snips.”


End file.
